dramaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris McLean
Christian "Chris" McLean is the host of Total Drama. Biography History Chris was born on November 18th, 1978. As a young adult, he joined a boy band named Fame Town. After the end of fame town, Chris got into hosting, and hosted his own cooking show called Keep It Plain With Chris McLean. Unfortunately, the show was cancelled after one episode about white rice. Chris then went on to compete in a figure skating show. Total Drama Island After the failure of his last show, Chris managed to land another hosting job for a new show titled Total Drama Island. For most of the show, he sits in the background, often just introducing them and hosting the elimination ceremonies rather than getting involved in the challenges. He tends to make small comments, specifically if he feels something is morally wrong. He tends to grow to dislike Heather's cold nature, making comments on how it's wrong when she was safe in elimination against Justin. He also seems to care about the safety of the contestants, rushing to warn Gwen when the killer was about to attack her. Chris's personal dislike of Heather comes to light when he allows Gwen and Owen to team up against her in the penultimate challenge, and eventually he eliminates her on a technicality. During the finale, he allows the eliminated contestants to help the finalist they're rooting for. At the end, Duncan, Geoff, and Owen throw Chris in the lake as revenge for putting them through the dangerous challenges. Shortly after the season ends, Chris gives the winner the chance to either keep their prize of one hundred thousand dollars, or give it up and allow everyone the chance to win one million dollars. While the contestants hunt down the case, Chris and Chef watch together, occasionally giving hints to where it is. After fourteen contestants end up in the water after chasing the case, the case is eaten by a shark, and Chris announces a second season as a tie breaker between the fourteen contestants. Total Drama Action Three days after the end of the season, Chris brings the fourteen contestants to an abandoned film lot where he announces that the season's challenges would be based on different movie genres. This time, Chris tends to allow himself to get more directly involved with the contestants, and uses every chance he can to get more views by making the challenges more dangerous. After Owen's jaw is broken, Chris has the camera crew get different angled shots of it before calling an ambulance. Despite this, Chris has still shown he cares about the contestants overall safety, getting nervous when he thought they were going to drown. Despite this, he often says he is okay with it if they do die. Half way through the season, Courtney sues the show for wrongful termination in Total Drama Island. After winning the law suit, Chris's personal budget takes a big hit, and his enjoyment in the show is reduced thanks to Courtney getting her own set of special rules, such as eating deluxe meals with Chris and Chef. After the finale ends with a tie, Chris leaves to take a vacation with Chef, allowing Bridgette and Geoff, who host ''Total Drama Aftermath'', to decide the winner. After discovering they're playing embarrassing clips of him, he returns and allows the eliminated contestants to vote on a winner. Almost a year later, the contestants are put up for a Gemmie award, where Chris announces to the contestants that they're not famous anymore, but instead would be replaced by the new cast of ''Total Drama Dirtbags''. As the contestants race to stop the Dirtbags cast, Chris follows, and later reveals that there never was a Total Drama Dirtbags, but rather it was a ploy to see if they still had the drive to compete in the real third season, which he called Total Drama: The Musical. ''Total Drama World Tour'' The third season, now renamed Total Drama World Tour, begins with Chris announcing that there are some new rules to the series. ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' Chris continues his vacation, apparently traveling to New York after the end of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Personality Relationships Appearances (114/146) Trivia * Chris is labeled The Host With the Most. * Chris's birthday, November 18th, was confirmed from his online bio. ** Sierra confirmed in "Broadway, Baby!" that he was born in 1978. * Chris has currently appeared in more episodes then any other character, followed by Chef Hatchet. * Both contestants to debut halfway through a season, Courtney and Blaineley, both acted as Chris's main rival after their debut in the competition. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main characters Category:Hosts Category:TDI characters Category:TDA characters Category:TDWT characters Category:TDRI characters Category:TDAS characters Category:TDPI characters Category:TDPRR characters